when we collide
by Deirdre O'Sullivan
Summary: this story includes vampires, werewolves and a dragon  WARNING! this might be sslighty disturbing for some people  please read and review


**Hi! It's Skylair Hernandez here! I wrote this story over 2 years ago. On another fanfic account, one my sister made for me, but she knew the password, and I forgot it. It was a joint account with my best friend. We forgot the password, actually, I still don't know what it is; I managed to sign in via facebook! What a genius I am! So, enjoy!**

* * *

_Skylar Hernandez_

The stars twinkled as they swam through the sea of black. I felt my eyes drift, unwillingly, down from the sky to the road to follow the big, sleek, lustrous car as it rolled to a halt in front of my garden gate. I knew this was bad, all I could smell was the mutt inside, it was horrible.

My bedroom roof was suddenly very welcoming, but there was no need to destroy my father's vacant house, empty as it may be. There was a door for a reason.

The wet dog smell was overwhelming now, triggering my instincts.

I lunged upwards, towards the twinkling lights above. I missed the skylight. A shower of glass rained down from my outstretched hands and down my back, not cutting my skin and failing to penetrate my jacket as I started my lapse into violence and destructiveness.

The shards of glass that had accompanied me on my expedition through the roof tumbled down of the roof and bounced off his head, each one making a soft _ping_ as it connected with his waxy skin, drawing blood to the surface. The trials of red liquid that slowly oozed down his face and ran down his cheeks, his neck and where his hair was supposed to be.

I could smell the blood of the mutt, it was disgusting, and the wolf was there, definitely. But his body guards were a different story, they were human, they were irresistible.

My stomach churned and the nausea built and bubbled in my gut. I felt the breath leave my lungs and heard the soft _whoosh_ it made on exit. It didn't return to me. My lungs began to ache and pound, I couldn't breathe. The pain became intense and I doubled over.

Then the muscle spasms kicked in and I was sent sprawling across the roof, shaking violently.

My mouth opened on its own accord and all my effort went into producing the loudest scream I have ever thought a human capable of. Or maybe that was an unfair thought; I wasn't human, not anymore.

No matter how hard I tried to be "normal", I wasn't. It was natural for my mind for my mind to be one of the most advance minds in the history of the universe, if not, the most advance. I was born to be a hunter, I was a vampire, whether I liked it or not, I have no choice.

The real vampire was not like the ones on T.V, we never have been tall, anorexic, black-haired people with giant fangs and bright red eyes. We never wore long black cloaks with big; red turned-up collars so ridiculously huge that they covered the ears of the person who wore it. We never have lived in big hilltop castles with corridors illuminated by torches in brackets that line the walls.

All the stereotyping hurts my feelings, even though I am a monster, but only when the sun goes down. I didn't even want to be a monster in the first place.

Vampires were supposed to create themselves a clan, but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

It was believed that when a vampire is created, he or she loses their soul. And I could remember, far too clearly for my liking, the excruciating pain of becoming a monster, my first memory.

My own father had bitten me as soon as I was born; he had done the same to my brother exactly a year before. He had infected us with his venom in the hope of creating immortal children out of his own son and daughter.

Fortunately for us, he only bit us once; we could still grow up and look human all the time.

But only until he found me 16 and my brother 17 and bit us again.

I should be 24. I should have a job, a family and I shouldn't be living in a house that belongs to the mad man that turned me into a monster, literally.

I was brought back to the present by someone with a deep, loud voice that was noisily and very deliberately clearing his throat. Wow. How long had I been lost in my thoughts, quite literally?

The fat guy that stood over me was werewolf, James Turner; he stared down at me like he was checking me out. It made me rather uncomfortable.

I stared back at him, he shot me curious grin that was rather disconcerting, and maybe even a little gross.

"Hernandez," He chirped, "Skylar Hernandez."

I sighed,"Ah, it's you. I see you never got that lunatic asylum." I smiled at my joke, interested in what his reaction might turn out to be.

"Hmm, I like your sense of humor, twisted, but cool." He seemed to think for a minute before continuing, "I love you, will you go out with me?"

I was horrified, disgusted. "Ew, no chance!"

He seemed disappointed, ashamed maybe, "Still with St Clair?"

I could feel my face brighten, Fletcher St Clair, my very own, personal miracle.

* * *

_Fletcher St Clair_

I sat in my car, watching smoke billowing out of the sides of the bonnet, stupid traffic jams. I squinted out of the windshield, trying to see the Mercedes badge that I had taped to my bonnet in a lame attempt to make my car look fancy. Ha. Since when was my car any good, the gearbox screamed, the exhaust had fallen off and it wasn't even any good for the bangers, it had to be a stupid automatic.

I gave up.

I needed something else to advert my attention from Skylar's text, from my latest discovery (one of my many).

_Hi Fletch,_

_James Turner came to my house, took the ring when he left._

_Do you have any theories?_

_I'm all out._

It all added up, and it was not good news.

Drylan Scarab was out of 200 years in prison, for a crime he didn't commit, he had been framed (another of my discoveries). And, just to add to it all, he is a werewolf, so he has an ego (probably not as big as mine, but still). Now he has gone over the top, stealing the Hernandez wedding ring (some sort of spell was put on it, now it grants wished, but at a consequence) and now he was going to wish to get revenge upon the world.

He would be at Aaronmore tomorrow, with upon the alter to avenge the world. But that was where the Grotesquery got banished to, and that was where it would come back to.

* * *

_Drylan Scarab_

This was officially the worst "coffee shop" that I had ever been to, it stank of urine, the salad tasted like fairy liquid and there wasn't even any coffee. The music had to be the worst part of it, how long had I been in prison, had I done a whole 200 years? No I got out after 39 years. But when I had gone in American Pie was all over the radio. Wow, that was a great song.

I had started to hum it and had only got to the first chorus before James appeared. His face was lit up with a big, cheesy grin, probably caused by the pink box with the big, stupid, thrilly bow stuck on the top.

I scowled.

"You're late."

"Still a fan of the obvious?" He laughed, what the hell was so funny? I sighed; he could be such a moron sometimes.

"Just give me the damned ring before I bite your head off!" He leaned towards me and pushed the box onto the table.

"Sorry master." Sniffling, he turned and shuffled out of the door.

I didn't care if his feeling were hurt. I had my prize and that was all I cared about, I had the Hernandez wedding ring.

I grabbed the bow, yanked it off and threw it at the back off James's head.

It was finally mine! The sweet taste of revenge hung in the air, or maybe it was burger. Well, there was definitely some sort of taste in the air.

* * *

_Skylar Hernandez_

Once again, he had abandoned his car, after it had overheated, again. And now he had gone off to McDonalds and left me to collect his car, stupid teleporter. He always done this to me, apparently it was hilarious.

I pulled over in front of his car, got out, turned around and grinned at my new car.

My 1954 R-type Bentley continental, one of only 208 ever made. The apple of my eye. I pivoted on my heel and set off to investigate the size difference. Mine must be about 5 feet longer and about 2 feet wider.

I curled my fingers around the front of his car and pulled it forward, shoving my knee in front of it to stop the stinking Volvo from scratching my new car.

Once I had attached the tow ropes, I climbed into my car, stomped on the accelerator and roared down the highway.

* * *

_Fletcher St Clair_

I heard her before I seen her, when I did I feared for my car, my ancient bucket of bolts. My car that was being thrown around like a sock in a washing machine.

Skylar jerked it round the corner and skidded into a parking space. Just then, the tow rope snapped and I watched my car spin four times before crunching through the wall of a neighboring building.

After seeing my car disappear through a wall, my lovely ancient car (I learned to drive in that car). I sighed and watched her get out of that big, posh Bentley of hers, wow, I hated that car so much, and I had never even seen it before. She was grinning, after wrecking my car, how could that ever be funny?

* * *

_Skylar Hernandez_

I hadn't seen anyone in a worse mood in my entire life (and that had been a long one).

He had started yelling as soon as I had got in the cafe.

"That was my car, my only car. You know I love my car."

"I'm Sorry; I didn't mean to do it. You can have my car, the Porsche, of course."

"And you can have your precious Bentley."

"I'll get your car fixed."

"I still want the Porsche. For keeps?"

"No! But I'll buy you a new car. Happy?"

"Yup, now let's get out of here before the cops come."

"No, let's not. I came here to hear what you have to say."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes, hurry up. Sirens in the distance."

"I can't hear anything. Oh, vampire stuff?"

"Uh-hu, what you wanted to say, you figured it out?"

"Yes, Drylan Scarab got out of prison for a crime he didn't commit, as you know, he always goes over the top. So he seeks revenge on the world `cause that's what villain's do.

"He nicks your family wedding ring, the one that grants wishes, but it has a consequence. He goes to Aaronmore tomorrow, lunar eclipse, no moon. He, being a werewolf is naturally twisted, and, therefore, twists it and plans to use the consequence to bring back the Grotesquery."

"Crowds are gathering. I'll call Haidyne, were going to need some Minions."

"Yus! Minions!"

"Ok."

"What?"

"Bit O.T.T, don't you think?"

"I have always wanted to use Minions!"

* * *

_Fletcher St Clair_

I spared a peek at Skylar, she looked scary in low light, my mind began to wander to the question of when the last time she had a meal was.

I looked into her eyes; they seemed as black as coal, most definitely not her usual burgundy. She seen, or smelt, or heard something I couldn't and her lips were pulled back over her teeth, a low growl erupted from somewhere deep in her chest. "He's here." Her voice was serious and very disconcerting.

My knees began to shake, I felt a bit dizzy and my hands were sweating. I looked at

Skylar, she was crouched; she looked at me, "So when do I get to call the minions?"

"Does it really matter who calls the minions?"

"Yes."

"Anyone can do it, but you have to be in need of help, seriously in need, Ok?"

"Let's rock."

"Brave man, so brave. Follow me, I'll catch you, promise. Let's rock." She left me with that and leaped through the wall, leaving the hole that I was supposed to follow her through.

I considered going home; my parents would be there, my baby sister, my own room. No, I was on team vampire, and I wanted to fight for my team.

I blinked, when I opened my eyes I was sitting on the grass in front of two monsters having a squabble.

Skylar had shifted.

So had Scarab.

I teleported away again.

* * *

_James Turner_

I think Hernandez shifted first, it was gruesome, and she just tore off her skin like it was a mask or something. How could a monster that size ever fit into a 16 year old?

Well, they had both shifted now anyway. I wasn't shifting, no way; I was totally and utterly running away. A shifted vamp, I didn't fancy fighting her, I wasn't on a suicide mission.

I ran until I found my van at a nearby village, I bounded in and sped away as fast as the old bus could take me.

* * *

_Skylar Hernandez_

I had bitten him. I done it, he would die, but would it be too late, too late to save the world. I sure hope not.

I lunged at him, blinded by the stupid rag that had swallowed my head, the remains of his T-shirt. As I tried franticly to tear off the scrap of material that had enveloped me, something cold and metallic struck me on the head. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_Fletcher St Clair_

After being knocked unconscious Skylar had shifted back, gruesomely, with lots of weird random noises, into the girl, or vampire, as I should say that I loved.

I had to help her, I unbuckled my belt and yanked it out of the loops in my jeans, intending to use it as a whip and ran off to meet my opponent.

* * *

_Drylan Scarab_

I could see the ancient temple, the front doors stood open, welcoming me. "That's just your ego talking; I opened that door, to welcome you, to a fight, with me." The smug voice came from everywhere, it was moving, teleporting. "You can read my mind."

"Teleporter trick, by the way, your thoughts are interesting."

"Hmm..."

"What's your problem?"

"You."

"You hit, maybe even hurt my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, Hernandez."

"You twisted evil lunatic."

"Ah, finally, some action."

I spun on my heel, grabbing his arm at the same time. He pulled put a belt and swung it before I could get out of the way, the buckle whacked my cheek with a spine-chattering crack. My hands squirmed at my sides, trying to fly up to my face. I forced them into my pockets, to search.

I pulled out my dagger; it was cold in my hand, and wet? I looked at the back of his head; he was watching Skylar's unconscious form, clearly worried.

* * *

_Fletcher St Clair_

A low whistle escaped from between his lips, I turned slowly and looked at him, and he looked stupid.

He spat on me.

I wiped my face with my sleeve, whilst my arm was covering my eyes something cold sliced through my stomach.

My legs gave out and I fell to the ground like a tree being felled. My heart slowed until I couldn't feel it anymore, and breathing became impossible, I'd used my last breath to scream Skylar's name, hoping for something that I was unsure of what it was (if that even made any sense). After the numbness spread my eyes closed, for what was probably going to be forever.

* * *

_Drylan Scarab_

There seemed to be an eerie hum elevating from the ring in my left hand, it felt like it was pulsing with a low remnant of life, feeding on the death in the air.

I leaped up the stairs to the alter and put diamond in the pea-sized hole in the sink. It lit up the whole temple in a sickly green color, and a weird high-pitched singing came from the atmosphere.

My hands curled around the newly formed dome of smoke that was covering the alter. "I seek revenge on the world, may death and destruction come to those under instruction. May fire and ice collide, let not the devil hide."

And then it happened.

All too fast.

Survival became less possible.

And all in front of my eyes.

The font exploded, scattering shrapnel and debris in a cloud of grey dust, rearing up to eat me.

It looked at me, awaiting an order. So it was real, the Grotesquery was real, I couldn't believe it. It was waiting for a command from me. "Get the vamp first, from there we can work it out, get over the first hurdle nice and fast, from there we can go doolaly."

He winked at me and soared into the sky, dropping some spare cement on my head on the way up.

* * *

_Skylar Hernandez_

I couldn't remember heat like this; it was like being alive again. It wasn't right, the heat was moving, like fire, blasts of fire, like fiery breath, what here except the Grotesquery breathed fire; it was a dragon, after all.

My eyes creeped open, but all I could see was brilliant shades of gold, red, and yellow, orange, pink and the odd flicker saliva, creatures come with it.

I flung my foot upwards and heard it connect with the Grotesquery's neck, but had it ever been that close?

Then I remembered about Fletcher, "Fle-" then I got a mouthful of flame, it tasted horrible. I sat up and whacked my head of the hot, concrete scales of his neck, I cursed under my breath and climbed to my feet. He clearly wasn't used to such speed, it shocked him.

I leaned towards him and, experimentally, sunk my teeth into his neck. Surprisingly, the scales weren't a problem. I put together a theory.

It was like ice versus fire, vampires were really cold, like ice and the Grotesquery were hot like fire. Now this could work either way, the fire attacks the ice, the ice melts but the fire goes out. Or the ice goes on the fire, the fire goes out, but the ice melts. I think I had got in there first or had his fiery breath been the fire that melts the ice, what would happen to me if the ice melted? Would I die? Would it slay me? Could it slay me?

* * *

_James Turner_

I decided against running away and I wanted to watch the world end, from my first class seat.

I was perched up on a nearby hill, watching, and eating fruit pastels (I couldn't find any popcorn). Such a disappointment, but at least I could see the fight.

Then the scene changed, wow, this fight was fast. Hernandez had the ring now, in her hand, she was facing Scarab, and what was she doing? She thrust the ring into his chest, but then everything else followed.

There were a lot of trails of black stuff that looked like ribbon floating around the air like it was in mega slow motion. Well, not really floating around the air, but more floating around a giant dust cloud. I waited until all the dust cleared to see anything in detail and figure out exactly what had just happened.

To sum it all up, she had thrust the ring into his chest and the Grotesquery had followed, but it had been flailing its claws and has torn him apart. The mix of the wolf and dragon venom had caused an explosion. And she was left standing in the middle of it all, oblivious to what I could see.

Her precious boyfriend dying.

* * *

_Skylar Hernandez_

"What do you want?"

"I know something you don't know!"

"Really, and what might that be?"

"You aren't gonna like it."

"Just tell me."

"Ok."

"Ok, that's it?"

"No. It's St Clair."

"What?"

"He's over there, dying."

I shoved him out of the way and bolted up the stone stairs, my feet making clicking noises in the granite. He followed me all the way to the top, where Fletcher's blood was leaking all over the floor.

I knelt down beside him and lifted his head. "Fletch."

"Oh, come on, he's gonna die anyway."

"Not if I can help it."

I leaned forward and sank my teeth into his neck; I could feel the flow of venom coming from my fangs. I tried hard not to look at his face, instead, my eyes drifted up to the moonless night and the stars that twinkled like little boats in a big, black ocean.

I pulled my fangs out of Fletcher's neck and sank them in all over again.

* * *

_Fletcher (St Clair) Hernandez_

My eyes drifted slowly open, I was suddenly overwhelming by millions of startling colors that I didn't even know existed. "Scintillating"

"Wow"

"Wow what, Skie?"

"I think that's the biggest word that's ever made an exit from your mouth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So am I a superhero how?"

She didn't answer me, she just laughed at me, typical. "Here, this belongs to you now. " She held out the wedding ring (the one that so nearly destroyed the world),"Family tradition, you're the new member, so it's yours."

"I don't want it!" I threw the ring at the wall with all the strength I could muster.

There was a huge explosion and something stirred from deep within the safety of the underworld.

* * *

_Skylar Hernandez_

With a whip of a wing and a flash of an arrow-head-tipped tail it started all over again, in fiery blasts.

Well vampires weren't made for happily ever after's, were they?

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me!**

**Skylair xoxo**


End file.
